The Journey Begins
by AlieCat
Summary: Eleanor Diggory has just joined her brother at Hogwarts for her first year. While traveling to Hogwarts, she meets the famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and the trio become fast friends. Follow the young first years as they test the waters of their new, wizarding school and try to survive their first year.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Chapter One: The Journey Begins

September 1st, 1991

A tiny, dark haired first year stood awkwardly in the hallway of the scarlet train that would momentarily take her to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She found an empty comparment and took her time putting away her trunk and her gray owl, Orion, she shared with her older brother who was a third year at Hogwarts. She looked nervously out the window scanning for her parents, but the train lurched away. Suddenly the compartment door opened and another first year with shaggy black hair and glasses moved slightly in the doorway.

"Mind if I join you." He asked.

"Not at all. I'm Nellie Diggory and you"

"Harry Potter." He looked nervous as he said it as people in the wizarding world seemed to become over excited when they learned they were in the presence of the boy who lived.

Sensing that he was nervous and not wanting to scare him off, Nellie, who was quite surprised to be meeting the Harry Potter whom she had heard so much about, kept a calm, pleasant face and said, "Lovely to meet you, Harry. Can't wait to arrive and you." Harry was about to reply when a red headed first year appeared in the door way.

"Anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is full" He said as Harry shook his head.

The red head sat down as the compartment door opened and two more identical red heads entered the compartment.

"Hey Ron. Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." The first twin said.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." The second twin, George, said.

"Bye." Harry said as the twins left the compartment without a glance at the girl seated next to their sister.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out and, even though Nellie was trying to treat him like a normal student, she was also on the edge of her seat wishing to hear everything he would tell them.

Harry nodded and Ron blushed.

"Oh. I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes. And have you really got- you know." He pointed at Harry's forehead. Nellie inched forward as Harry pushed back his bangs to reveal his lightning shaped scar. Nellie couldn't help but gasp as Ron continued to speak.

"So is that where You-Know-Who-?"

"Yes, but I can't remember it." Harry said.

"Nothing." Nellie blurted out on a slightly excited manner.

"Well I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow." Ron and Nellie said and all three fidgeted awkwardly in their seats.

Harry broke the silence by turning the questions onto his to companions.

"Are all your family wizards?"

Ron answered first "Yes I think so. I think mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we don't talk about him. "

"My dad's side is all wizards, but my mum's mum is a muggle." Nellie said.

"So you must know loads if magic already." Harry asked excitedly.

Nellie grinned nervously. "My brother lent me his old spell books before I got my own, but I don't know much."

Ron shrugged and changed the subject. The three began to discuss their families back home. Harry had lived with his muggle aunt and uncle who seemed absolutely horrid to Ron who lives with his lovely parents and five brothers and a sister. All his stuff was second-hand, but there was plenty of love to go around. Nellie told the boys of her mum who doted on her and her brother whom she was very close with, and she spoke of her father that loved to take her into town on Sundays for ice cream after dinner while her brother was away at school. Nellie then blushed, feeling bad about her fortunate family experience when Harry's childhood was horrid.

Ron changed the subject again by pulling a fat gray rat from his coat pocket. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made prefect but they couldn't aff- I mean I got Scabbers instead." Ron blushed and Nellie said,

"That's neat. I wish I had a pet of my own. I share Orion with my brother."

Harry then told Ron of his own money problems up until recently.

"...and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort-"

Nellie and Ron gasped.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" Nellie yelled shocked.

"I'm not being brave or anything, saying the name. I just never knew I shouldn't."

The three sat in silence again until a voice said.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Harry and Nellie leapt to their feet, and Nellie purchased a cauldron cake and chocolate frog. Harry on the other hand returned with a heaping load of food.

"Hungry are you?" Ron asked inspecting his sandwich with disgust.

"Starving." Harry said offering him a snack and opening a chocolate frog.

Harry opened a chocolate frog and jumped as his frog leapt out of the open window.

"That's rotten luck." Ron said.

"They've only got one good jump in them." Nellie added.

The three lost track of time devouring Harry's snacks. Ron was about to show them a spell his brothers showed him but they were interrupted by until a girl with messy brown hair opened the door.

"Has anyone seen a road. Neville's lost one." She asked.

"Haven't seen it. Sorry" Nellie said.

"Oh you're doing magic. Let's see then." The girl said.

Ron turned slightly red and then cleared his throat "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He said, but nothing happened causing him to turn a deep scarlet.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells and they've all worked for me. Nobody in family's magic at all, it was such a surprise when I got my letter-" The girl continued in an arrogant tone. Nellie tuned her out until she decided she might as well introduce herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered.

"Nellie Diggory." Nellie added hoping she would leave soon.

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_." Hermione said.

"Am I?" Harry asked.

"Goodness you didn't know, if have found out everything I could if it was me. You three had better change. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She said and finally left the compartment.

The three exchanges a glance and let out a sigh of relief as she left only it didn't last long as not long after they began discussing Ron's older brothers and explaining Quidditch the compartment door burst open again.

Three boys entered the compartment and none of them looked friendly.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" A pale boy said.

"Yes." Harry said as the three original passengers scooped out their visitors.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle. My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said as Ron chuckled.

Nellie elbowed him, but it was too late. Draco rounded on Ron and sneered.

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held his hand out to Harry, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry said coolly.

Draco turned pink. "I'd be careful if were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraffs and it'll rub off on you."

Harry, Ron, and Nellie leapt to their feet. Ron's face was bright red, and

Nellie had whipped out her wand. Nobody messed with her friends.

"Say that again." Nellie threatened.

"Oh, you're going to fight us." Draco sneered.

"Unless you get out now." Harry said bravely.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Draco said inspecting their food.

Ron and Nellie both lunged for Draco and his friends, but before they could touch him Scabbers attacked Goyle. Goyle managed to fling Scabbers off of him and the three disappeared.

Moments later they were rejoined by none other than Hermione Granger.

"What has been going on?" She asked.

"Can we help you with something?" Ron asked sounding exasperated.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on. I've just been up front to ask the conductor, he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting have you? You'll be in trouble before we are even there." Hermione complained.

"Scabbers has been fighting not us. Would you mind leaving while we change?" Ron groaned.

"All right. I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors. And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Hermione said, pointing at her nose before she left.

Nellie gathered her robes and left to find a compartment to change in waving at her friends. "I'll meet you before we head up to the school." She said as a voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Nellie hurried into an empty compartment and changed before joining her friends outside the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right over there, Harry?" A giant man called to Harry. Nellie gasped at the sight of him. She had never seen a giant before and he was impressive.

"C'mon, follow me. Any more firs' years? Mind your step. Follow me. You'll get your firs' view of Hogwarts soon. No more than four to a boat." He called as the first years saw the castle looming in the distance.

Nellie was impressed as she climbed into a bought with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The first years arrived at the castle with awestruck faces, and the giant, Harry told them was named Hagrid, knocked on the door to the castle where Nellie and her friends were about to embark on the journey of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

Chapter Two: The Sorting

The large castle door swung open as soon as Hagrid moved his hand away.

Standing in the doorway was a tall, black-haired woman in emerald robes. Nellie noticed her strict expression and made a mental note not to cause trouble around her.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She said leading the large group of students into the grand entrance hall. Nellie gasped as she took in the beautiful staircases and the halls that they were currently standing in. This was the grandest thing Nellie had ever seen!

They followed the Professor into a small chamber off the hall, and she began her speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take you seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common rooms. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your trails will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you."

The first years nervously tried to straighten themselves up and fussed about the Sorting.

"How exactly do they sort us into our houses?" Harry asked nervously

"Some sort of test I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron answered.

Nellie was about to correct him when several students shrieked. Nellie looked for the source of commotion when she saw twenty ghosts coming down the hall. Nellie turned to catch the end of a conversation between two ghosts.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost. I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights exclaimed as he noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students. About to be sorted, I suppose. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know." The Fat Friar said smiling at the students.

"Move along now, The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." A sharp voice behind Nellie said. The Professor had returned. She ushered the students into the Great Hall in a straight line. Nellie couldn't believe it. The Great Hall was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Candles floated in midair and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. There were four long tables filled with students and covered in golden plates and goblets. Towards the front of the room there was another long table for the teachers, and among the students were several ghosts.

Nellie tried to locate her brother, Cedric, at the Hufflepuff table. He gave her a slight wave and a thumbs up as the Professor placed a stool topped with a pointed wizard's hat, the Sorting Hat she was told. Suddenly the hat began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause, and Nellie felt her nerves shoot up.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A blonde first year with pigtails stumbled to the hall where the hat declared her a Hufflepuff. The table on the right, where her brother sat, burst into applause and the Fat Friar waved merrily at her. The Sorting continued.

"Avery, Lilith."

"Hufflepuff."

"Bones, Susan."

"Hufflepuff."

"Boot, Terry."

"Ravenclaw"

The table second from the left clapped this time as Terry joined the table. Nellie took a deep breath they were getting close to the D's and she wanted to be with her friends.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"Ravenclaw."

"Brown, Lavender."

"Gryffindor."

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Slytherin."

"Diggory, Eleanor."

Finally, it was Nellie's turn. She would have grimaced at the use of her full first name, but she was too nervous to care. She walked shakily up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. The hat briefly paused, appearing to be giving some thought to her before declaring,

"Hufflepuff!"

Nellie climbed down and headed to the Hufflepuff table where she found a seat between her brother and a first year with dark red hair. Her brother congratulated her and smiled as another student, Finch-Fletchy, Justin, joined their house.

Nellie heard Granger, Hermione called and turned to look with the hopes she wouldn't be joining her at the table.

"Gryffindor." The hat called and Nellie began to watch the Sorting with more interest.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Gryffindor."

"Lyttle, Meredith."

"Hufflepuff."

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Slytherin."

"Olson, Rose"

"Hufflepuff."

"Potter, Harry"

A hush went through the Great Hall. Everyone wanted a glimpse of Harry. After a moment the murmurs began. People everywhere were speculating where he'd be placed and openly hoped it would be in their house. After what seemed like decades the hat seemed to make a decision regarding Harry's fate.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor tabled cheered loudly and waved him over, and Nellie's face fell slightly as one of her two friends was placed in a different house. She shook the sadness off assuring herself she would still see them and turned back just in time to see Ron be sorted.

"Weasley, Ronald."

"Gryffindor."

He joined Harry just as the last student was placed into Slytherin, and Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwars! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are, Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Thank you." He sat back down while everyone clapped and cheered. Nellie and the other new Hufflepuffs were confused, but they had no time to ask questions as the plates in front of them now were filled with food. Nellie had never seen so much food in one place. She piled her plate with chicken, potatoes, bread, roast beef, and sausage, and dug in. She continued eating until the red-head next to her began to talk.

"Hello, I'm Lilith and you are?"  
"Nellie." She replied through a mouthful of potatoes.

Lilith laughed, "Isn't this something? I've never seen so much food before. 'Course it's just me and mum so we don't need this much, but it'd incredible anyways."

Nellie nodded. "Yeah. It's unbelievable. This whole school is. My family told me how amazing it is, but the stories are nothing compared to this place."  
"Are your whole family wizards?" Lilith asked, a fascinated expression on her face.

"Mostly. My dad's family is all wizards, but my mum's mum's side of the family is all muggles, besides her. This is my brother, Cedric." Nellie explained, pointing to the third year seated next to her, but he was too engrossed in his conversation to notice. "What about your family?"

"All muggles. I'm an only child, as well. My dad left my mum when I was five. Good thing, too. He wouldn't have been able to handle all this." Lilith said gesturing to the grand room they were currently seated in.

Nellie was going to reply when the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Ahem-just a few more words now that we are fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor is off-limits for those who do not wish to die a painful death. And now off to bed."

The Hufflepuffs stood to follow their prefect to their common room located by the kitchen. He showed them how to open the passageway, tapping the barrel two from the bottom and in the middle of the second row in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. The first years were led quickly inside. Nellie thought the Great Hall was beautiful, but the common room was the loveliest thing she had ever laid her eyes on. The large, round room had a low ceiling and was covered with plants of all varieties. The windows gave view to the grass at eyelevel, and the room was decorated with plushy yellow and black sofas and chairs. The prefect dismissed them to their dormitories which were through round doors on the sides of their common room.

Nellie quickly found her room, which was circular and plant filled like the common room and settled into a bed in the far corner by the window. She was soon followed by Lilith, who got the bed on her left. A girl names Rose took the bed on her right with a girl named Meredith next to her. Their final roommate took the bed on the other side of Lilith and her name was Hannah Abbott. The girls were too tired to talk. Instead they all bid each other goodnight and fell quickly into their beds. None of them bothered to change. They had far too much to eat and far too much excitement for one day.

The five girls drifted off to sleep all wondering what their first full day at Hogwarts would bring.


	3. Chapter 3: Hagrid's Hut

Chapter Three: Hagrid's Hut

Nellie was unable to sleep her first night in the castle. As a matter of fact, she was unable to sleep most of her first week. She was excited and overwhelmed with all the new material they were learning. She loved most of her classes and teachers with the exception of Binns, Snape, and Quirell, who sent chills down her spine whenever he turned his back to her. Herbology was her favorite class by far. It was one of three classes she had with Gryffindor, which meant she got to see Harry and Ron, and it was fascinating to learn about the plants that adorned the Hufflepuff common room and dormitories.

By Friday, Nellie was exhausted and couldn't wait for the day to be over so she could get some much needed rest. Nellie joined her Harry and Ron for breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning, boys." She said flinging herself into a seat next to Harry.

"Morning." They chorused with long looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Nellie asked, as she buttered her toast.

"We've got double potions this morning." Harry said.

"With Slytherin. I heard Snape particularly favors them." Ron groaned.

" 'Course he favors, them Ron. That lot is just as unfriendly as he is. Snape's pretty awful, but Potions itself is alright. Try to stay on Snape's good side and you'll be fine." Nellie assured them.

"Snape, good side?" A red-headed third year who Nellie assumed to be Ron's brother said sitting across from her.

An identical boy who she now recognized from the train sat next to his twin and said, "Don't reckon she's talking about the same Snape that teaches Potions here, do you, Fred."

"Couldn't be, George. Snape's got no good side." Fred said.

Nellie glared hard at the twins. "He can't be all bad. Can he? Besides, he can't do much to you unless you do something wrong, right?"

"She's a Hufflepuff, George." Fred said.

"Doesn't know the half of it, then. Snape hates everyone, yes, but he particularly hates the Gryffindors. They've had the most rivalry, but if you want to go on thinking Snape's good then go on you'll learn. We best be off, but remember, Ron, we warned you." The boys got up and left leaving Nellie, whose face had turned red, fuming behind them.

"Don't listen to your brothers, Ron. Potions will be fine." Nellie said.

They continued eating until the morning mail arrived, and a note dropped onto Harry's plate.

Harry scribbled a reply to whoever wrote him the letter and gathered his things. "We best be off, too. See you later, Nellie."

"Bye." She said, and she gathered her own things and left to meet her Hufflepuff friends before class.

"Morning, Nellie." Lilith said with a grin. She couldn't wait for their first class which was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Morning." She replied with a silent groan. She heard from Ron that their first class they spent silently reading about snails.

The group of girls, which included Rose, Lilith, Meredith, and Nellie, sat near the back and talked amongst themselves until a nervous voice from the front said, "P-please b-be quiet. If y-y-you would, O-op-open y-your bo-bo-books to ch-chapter o-one and s-summaries th-the uses o-of sn-sn-snails."

The class groaned and opened their books, unhappy about spending a double class doing this. By the end of the class, Nellie had only managed to write a few sentences which was better than Rose, who wrote nothing.

"Why did you even bother with that assignment? It was rubbish. Snails are useless." Rose complained.

"They have their uses I suppose." Nellie said. "But not many." She added to Rose glare.

"Well, we've got to be learning something better next. Come on, Rose we've got to get to the library before lunch. Bye Nellie. Bye Lilith." Meredith said heading off with Rose.

"Let's go back to the common room." Lilith said, eager to ditch her books.

The two ambled upstairs discussing the classes they liked and disliked.

"How could you not like Herbology?" Nellie gasped, entering the common room. "Looking at all this makes me want to learn about plants even more." Lilith shrugged.

"I'd rather focus on the spells. Plants aren't as fun."

Nellie shrugged and waved at her brother, who held up the letter from their parents that she still hadn't responded to. 'Later.' She mouthed. She was supposed to send her parents a letter after the sorting, but she kept putting it off, in favor of exploring her new home, but she knew her mum would have her head if she didn't write soon. The girls put their books in their room and Nellie went on to the Great Hall without her friend.

She sat at the Gryffindor table and pulled out some parchment to start a letter to her mum and dad while she waited for Harry and Ron.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry I haven't written. Hogwarts is _

_amazing. I've never seen anything _

_more beautiful in my life. I'm sure _

_Ced told you I'm in Hufflepuff, but if_

_he hadn't then now you know. I've _

_made friends with some of the girls in_

_my house and, you won't believe this, _

_Harry Potter. I met him on the train and _

_him and Ron Weasley are my closest friends._

_They are Gryffindors though, but we hang out _

_when we can. I miss you terribly and I can't wait_

_to see you at Christmas. I promise I'll remember _

_to write more. I love you._

_Love,_

_ Nellie_

"Fred and George were right." Someone said suddenly.

Harry and Ron sat down on either side of Nellie.

"Snape's horrible. The worst. He took points off Harry just for breathing!" Ron yelled.

"I highly doubt that was his reasoning, Ron." Nellie replied.

"Pretty much. He's vile."

Nellie sighed and turned to Harry. "I'm sorry about Snape, Harry."

"It's fine. Want to come with us to Hagrid's?" Harry asked.

"I'd love to, thanks."

At five til three, they made their way down the grounds to Hagrid's hut. When Harry knocked, they heard a great commotion inside the house and an abundance of barking. Then a booming voice yelled,

"Back Fang, back."

Hagrid pushed the door open just enough for them to see his face, "Hang on. Back Fang!" He yelled. The dog backed off and Hagrid let them inside. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasant were hanging from the ceiling, a tea kettle was boiling on the fire, and a massive bed covered in a patchwork quilt sat in the corner. "Make yourselves at home." Hagrid said as Fang ran over to Ron and began licking his ears.

"This is Nellie," Harry said gesturing to her as she got down to pet Fang. "And this is Ron."

"Another Weasley, eh? I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." Hagrid poured them tea and offered them rock cakes which nearly broke their teeth. They pretended to enjoy them as they told Hagrid about their first lessons. Harry told Hagrid about his disastrous Potions lesson and ended by saying.

"But he really seems to hate me."

"Rubbish! Why should he?" Hagrid said, and even though Hagrid wouldn't meet Harry's eyes as he said it, Nellie gave Harry and Ron an 'I-told-you-so' look that reminded them of Hermione, the know-it-all witch in their year.

"How's your brother Charlie? I liked him a lot-great with animals." Hagrid changed the subject.

"He's working in Romania with dragons." While Ron talked about Charlie, Harry showed Nellie a news clipping from the _Daily Prophet._

_**Gringotts Break-In Last Night:**_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31, July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied that same day._

"_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you" said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

"Hagrid! The Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday. It might have happened while we were there!" Harry exclaimed.

There was no doubt Hagrid didn't meet his eyes this time. He grunted and offered them more rock cake.

The three walked back to the castle soon after for dinner with their pockets weighed down by rock cakes that they had been too polite to refuse. Harry seemed to be in deep thought, so she chatted with Ron on the way to the castle. However odd Harry seemed to be acting after reading that article, the trip to Hagrid's had definitely been the best thing to happen to Nellie all week.


End file.
